The Love of Power and the Power of Love
by MekeGirl1100
Summary: Loki and Lillianna struggle to take over Asgard all the while raising a child and keeping one secret, Loki is hiding pretending to be Odin. Spoliers to those who have not yet watched Thor: The Dark World. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

_*** Hello dear readers, I know it's been a very long time since I've uploaded stories. I apologize for the long wait, but now I have a new story for you guys to enjoy. Hopefully I will be able to keep updating chapters in my current situation. Please be patient with me I'll do the best I can. Now the disclaimers, the only characters so far that belong to me are Lillianna and Violet. All other characters belong to whoever owns Marvel. R&amp;R and enjoy!***_

_**LPOV**_

Loki and I were sitting in these damned cells down in the dungeon, where we were doomed to live out our lives as prisoners. At lease we were somewhat together, though I wish it was in the same cell; but that would be outrageous two of the best masterminds in the same cell would spell for disaster.

"Lilly, are you all right? You are unusually silent." Loki asked I know that I was quiet, but I didn't know he noticed.

"Yes, Love I'm alright just thinking that's all." He looked over at me, I knew he could see through me, but there was no reason to worry him. Being stuck down here depressed me, I was just lucky he hadn't seen the cuts on my arms. I loved him with all of my heart but not being able to touch him, just being able to hear him was starting to make me very lonely. We used to sit side by side next to the magical wall between us, but since I started cutting I've moved away. If he were too see the cuts he would go to hell and back to make sure they took me out and put me with him.

"Mother will be down soon with dinner. Please brighten up." Loki said looking over at me and trying to make me smile, I smile back to reassure him that I was ok. As soon as I heard footsteps though my smile faded as Thors mom, Loki's adoptive mother rounded the corner with two platters of food.

"Good evening my loved ones. Are you hungry?" She asked looking straight at me, knowing that I've barley eating in a couple of days. Thankfully Loki didn't know that either.

"Yes mother of course, you cooking are absolutely marvelous." I smiled up at her, but I could tell she wasn't fooled as she sat my platter next to me. As soon as she walked away Loki dived into his food taking little time in eating it. I started picking at mine eating little bites here and there so he didn't notice. After dinner Loki and I sat in a deadly silence till he finally fell asleep.

"Lilly." I looked up from watching Loki sleep to see that Frigga was standing just in my cell.

"Yes ma'am?" I said politely as I gave a small bow in respect.

"No need to be formal with me my dead, you are as much my daughter as Loki is my son. Speaking of Loki, I can see he hasn't found out about the cuts on your arms. Yes I know about them, a mother know everything. How are you hiding them so well?" I watched as she took a seat near me. I glanced down at the dozen upon dozen of angry red cuts on my arm.

"I just don't go near the wall anymore, and I wear long sleeves." I said as I ran a finger over one of the cut feeling the sting of it.

"Doesn't he notice that you are no longer going near the wall, whereas a month ago we couldn't separate you two from that wall? I know he is not Oblivious to your actions lilly." She asked as she looked meaningfully at Loki still fast asleep in his cell.

"He does notice but just brushes it off as my being lonely, which is not entirely a lie. Being in here not being about to touch him is making me so depressed, and I'm afraid that if we spend more time together our love will fade." I said feeling tears burn down my face; I started picking at the cuts making them bleed once again. Frigga came over to me and gently grabbed my wrist stopping my ministrations.

"Dear look at me, your love will not fade. You love is very powerful, Loki loves you more than he loves power and believe me he loves power very much. It's the type of love that no matter how much time passes it will never fade, it is stronger than the forces of the nine realms. All you must do is hang in there things will get better." I glanced over at Loki who was still fast asleep and sighed, I knew she was right. Even when we were trying to take over Midgard he always put me first that was the reason we surrendered in the first place.

"I'm worried about him too; he has to be suffering too. How much longer is his sanity going to hold up? He can only take so much as well." I wiped my face with the back of my hands.

"You both will pull though this, I promise." She leaned over then and kissed my forehead, and then she was gone. I finally got settled and fell fast asleep. Sometime in the night I was woken by someone crying, and after a moment I recognized that the cries were coming from Loki. I sat up instantly and almost ran to the wall; Loki was off in the far corner of his cell curled in a ball. His room was total mess furniture toppled sideways and some of it even broken. What worried me the most was the blood smeared everywhere.

"Oh my goodness, Loki, are you alright. What happened here?" He looked up at me and fresh tear started falling down his face.

"I heard you and mother speaking last night, I heard it all. My princess, why are you going to such extremes of hurting yourself? Does out unborn child not mean anything to you?" he stood up and I notice that his foot was badly bleeding, as he limped over to the wall. I looked down at my bulging abdomen and place a hand on top of it.

"Our baby means that world to me Loki, you know that. I would never hurt her, not for anything." I said my throat thick with tears, how could he suggest such a thing.

"How are you so sure it is a girl? You refuse to tell mother so there is no way you're getting proper treatment." He snapped at me. I flinched; Loki had never raised his voice at me.

"I always dream about a little girl, she has your eyes. You know why I won't tell mother, they'll take her away Loki I know they will we are prisoners. The dungeon is no place for a baby to be raised in." I snapped back, but the back bone in me melted the moment I saw him flinch. "I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. But please understand why I'm doing this. I want to protect our baby."

"And what happens once you fall into labor, how are you going to hide it then Lillianna. They will find out sooner or later, it will be better if you tell them now and get the proper help you need." I looked down, I knew he was right. I couldn't hide this pregnancy much longer. My bulging abdomen couldn't be hidden anymore either.

"Alright, I will alert mother in the morning. But for now get some rest alright?" I asked begging him with my eye to believe me.

"Alright in the morning and no later. I love you my princess." He finally said after a long moment of silence. Then he went over to his bed and fell fast asleep. I was too worried to sleep so I sat there and thought up possible names for the baby. Soon they will try to take her from me, but I do not plan to let her go easily.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Can Change People

***Hey there dear readers sorry it took me so long to update, things have been crazy but here is the second chapter hope you like, warning there will be a bit of OC for Loki, and a long flash back I'm Sorry if it's really bad tell me in the comments so I know for future reference thanks you guys I love you all! All characters but Lillianna Belong to Marvel, Lillianna belongs to me. Truly Madly Deeply Belongs to Savage Gardens. Also there are some spoilers if you haven't seen Thor: The Dark World, don't read! There are some references to the movie sorry if it isn't spot on. R&amp;R please so I know if I'm doing well, love you guys!***

**Loki's POV**

I watched as the love of my life settled down to fall asleep. I remember the first day we met, the feistiness in here that I noticed right off the bat. In a lot of ways she reminded me of myself and I instantly fell in love. I walked up to her planning to use my famous Silver tongue to woo her. But one glance into her deep blue eyes and all of the sudden I couldn't speak, she was so fucking beautiful that I couldn't be myself around her. Whenever she was around, I couldn't lie, I had no interest in other women. I would be so out of character that even my family noticed. That's when I finally got the nerve to talk to her, we instantly became friends. We would go everywhere with each, then there was the day I truly saw who she was.

**Lilly's POV**

As I lay down, I began thinking of everything me and Loki had been through. From the moment we met there was a spark, I remember every time I was around him I would get butterflies and all words would fall from my mouth. The first time we kissed after I kicked the warrior's three's butt, the kiss was full of passion and I knew I was in love with the God of Mischief. It didn't take him long to propose, and I instantly said yes his family cheering.

Then there was the preparations for the wedding, Frigga running all around trying to make sure everything was perfect for our big day. The first time I tried on the dress and the tears that followed, I looked at myself in the mirror thanking all the stars that I'm marring such a wonderful man. I remember Frigga telling me that even though Loki lies a lot and cause a ton of trouble, around me he is a completely different person, she told me that I brought out the good in him. I knew that wasn't true, there were a dozen scenarios were I was there with Loki getting into trouble with him. If anything I was almost exactly like him, I loved trouble and danger and that's what made me love him even more was his dangerous side.

But the one thing I will never forget was our wedding day, about then I fell asleep and began dreaming.

_*Wedding Day Lilly's POV* _

_ I was standing in my dressing room pacing while Frigga and Sif fussed around me trying to get me ready. I myself was trying to calm myself down._

_ "My child please hold still you're going to mess up your dress." Frigga said stopping my movements._

_ "Sorry, I just have the jitters that's all." I replied but I stopped pacing anyway. Finally there were done and leading me towards the great hall, the double doors were closed. Music started to play and the great doors began to open. The entire realm was there but it was beautiful flowers and white streamers hung everywhere. Odin nudged me and I took his arm as he led me down the aisle to Loki at the end. Seeing Loki at the end of the aisle somewhat calmed my galloping heart, but there was still a ton a people around me staring at me and making me nervous._

_ Just a few more steps, the aisle felt like a mile long. But we finally stopped walking and Loki was beaming at me. Odin took my hand placed a kiss on top of it then placed it in Loki's who grasped it and helped me up the steps to stand in front of him, the entire hall went quiet._

_ "Lillianna Aurora Michelson, Do you take Loki Laufeyson as your beloved Husband for all of eternity?" The priest said loudly._

_ "I do." I said without hesitation. I could feel hot tears falling down my cheeks, and I could see Loki was crying too._

_ "Loki Laufeyson, Do you take Lillianna Aurora Michelson as your beloved Wife for all of eternity?" He repeated._

_ "I do." Loki said proudly, I felt his hands give mine a gentle squeeze. All I could think about is how silly my nerves had been about this, I felt powerful, strong, and loved. I smiled and squeezed his hands back._

_ "Do you both swear to love and honor each other through for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" He said to us both._

_ "I swear." We both say together in perfect unison._

_ "And do you swear to protect each other and sacrifice for each other until death do you part?" His deep voice boomed through the huge great hall._

_ "I swear." We both said again, our voices melting perfectly together proof we belong to each other._

_ "And do you swear to always be faithful and only lay in bed with one another?" He asked._

_ "I swear." We replied. The priest placed down the book he held and asked for the rings. He handed the first one to Loki._

_ "From earliest time, the ring has been a symbol of wedded love. It is a perfect circle to symbolize the unending love you promise. Loki, take the ring which you have selected, place it on Lillianna's finger, and say to her these words. This ring I give you, in token and in pledge, of my constant faith and abiding love." Loki took the ring and placed it on my finger._

"_This ring I give you, in token and in pledge, of my constant faith and abiding love." He repeated with tears in his eyes_

_ "Lillianna, take the ring which you have selected, place it on Loki's finger, and say to him these words. This ring I give you, in token and in pledge, of my constant faith and abiding love." I placed the ring on his finger gently my hands slightly shaking._

_ "This ring I give you, in token and in pledge, of my constant faith and abiding love." I repeated through the tears._

_ "By the power given to me by the all father, and the faith Asgard has within your love. I pronounce you Husband and Wife; you may kiss your bride." Loki softly cupped my face and kissed my passionately, I could barely hear the hoots, hollers, and applause in the back ground. My thoughts were centered on Loki; I was his and no one else's. After a moment Loki broke the kiss._

_ "I love you." He whispered softly as he turned us to face the crowd who were still clapped and every one was on their feet._

_ "As I love you." I whispered back, grasping his hand and smiling proudly at the crowd._

_ "May I introduce you to, Mr. and Mrs. Loki and Lillianna Laufeyson?" As he spoke, the cheers got louder as me a Loki begun walking down the aisle again._

_ At the reception the first dance song started playing, it was Truly Madly Deeply By savage Gardens a song that Loki dedicated to me on our 3__rd__ date. _

_ "May I have this dance my princess?" Loki asked as he held out his hand to me. I took it and followed him to the dance floor, He held me close and we began dancing gracefully around the dance floor. "I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea, I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me." He sang to me and I felt tears fall again. Once the song ended Odin walked over to us._

_ "Loki may I have permission to dance with you beautiful bride?" He asked holding out his hand._

_ "You have my permission father." Loki answered and Odin turned to me._

_ "May I have this dance?" I nodded and took his hand and dance with him, and after him I had my dance with Thor. When it was time to cut the cake, Loki stood behind me and we both cut two slices; then proceeded to shove it in each other's mouths._

_ The night went on beautifully and I will never forget this moment._

_*End of Flash Back*_

**Loki's POV**

I watched as she fell asleep her breathing slowing as she fell into a deep sleep. I always admired how she was able to fall asleep so quickly and deeply, I had always been a light sleeper but she could sleep though anything. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and quickly disguised the mess I was and that my cell was. Thor rounded the corner, an urgent look on his face.

"Brother, you looked trouble. What? Your perfect life, not so perfect anymore?" I said coldly, what did he think he could gain by coming down here.

"I am not here to fight with you brother, I need your help. They have taken Jane and her and Asgard and in grave danger you are the only one that could help me." Thor said quickly, I chuckled at him.

"You must truly be desperate to come to me for help." I said my tone thick with sarcasm, I looked over at Lilly.

"Brother quite the charade alright." I sighed and took the glamor off the cell, I heard him sigh as well. "Brother you should not have your cell like this you'll worry Lilly." He scolded.

"She already knows." I replied harshly.

"Even more reason to pick up, no wonder she has been so ill lately. I've heard mother and father talk about her they are worried." Thor pressed on.

"THIS IS ALL BECAUSE _I'M _WORRIED SICK ABOUT HER BROTHER!" I finally snapped, and instantly regretted it but a moment later I hear lilly stir in the next cell. Great I woke her.

"What the devil is going on in here? Oh hello Thor." She said sourly glaring at him. I knew that she despised him for the things he had to me.

"Hello, sister. How are you fee-?" His sentence cut short when his eyes fell upon her belly, when she noticed him looking she closed her robe around her slightly concealing her belly. "You did not inform us that you were with child Lillianna." Thor said scornfully.

"I plan on telling mother in the morning, now why are you bothering Loki for, haven't you cause him enough grief?" She snapped. He flinched slightly; he and Lilly were kind of close as kids he still wasn't used to her hating him sometimes.

"I need Loki's help saving Asgard. I need him to come with me." I watched as the color completely leave her face.

"Absolutely not, I need him. We are about to have a child, what if he gets hurt, what if her gets killed." Her voice raised a few octaves in her panic.

"I promise Lilly that I will return him to you in good health. I give you my oath that no harm with come of him while he is away with me. Please Lils I need him." It was her turn to flinch at the old nickname he gave her.

"You swear to the all father you will return him to me and our child." She said her voice shaking slightly.

"I swear to the all father that I will return him to you lilly." She sighed and sat down.

"Alright, be careful." She said, Loki opened up me cell and threw in my armor, I quickly dress and he let me out. He opened Lilly's cell and she ran over giving me and hug holding me as close as her belly would let her. "Please be safe love, come back and meet your daughter." She whispered to me tears in her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her passionately then let her go.

"I will return to you and our daughter." With that Thor guided her back into her cell and locked it and we walked out of there.

**_*R&amp;R love you guys*_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Lost and The Hurt

***Hello readers I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, life got a little crazy there for a bit and I didn't get a chance to write. I only own lillianna and the baby, everyone else belongs to Marvel. Please R&amp;R to help me keep writing good stories, I love you guys and hope you love this chapter.***

**Lilly's POV**

I was laying down on the queen size bed that was put in my cell after I announced that I was pregnant. I also had twice as may visitor coming to check on my and the baby, but none of it could distract me from worrying about Loki out there fighting for our realm. I placed my hand on my stomach feeling the baby move. I tried to relax thinking of the oath that Thor said to me, that he would return Loki back to me and our baby but for some reason I had a bad feeling that something was about to go wrong. Just then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I whimpered, but it went away just as quickly as it came so I ignored it till it happened again this time it was worst. I struggled to get up and go to the wall and cry out for help but no one came.

I started to panic as I realized that there was something wrong with my baby, I called out again louder this time and still no one came. The pain was getting worst I couldn't take it, my knees gave out and I collapsed still calling out for help. I felt a gush of something wet between my legs and I finally understood what was happening, and that made me panic even more. I was in labor and I was going to ed up having this baby all by my self, that scared me even more because I didn't know how to have the baby. Loneliness started to creep in next to the fear and pain. What if I did something wrong? What if I hurt my baby? I tried to call out louder but the pain was so intense that I could barely utter a whisper. The pain was like my stomach was being set on fire, my mouth opened to scream but nothing came out, oh how I wish Loki was here he'd be able to call for help. I tried to focus on the stuff I was able to learn about child birth which is to keep breathing, it was hard with the pain but I did try to focus remembering that my baby's life was at stake right now and I needed to listen to my body and hope that I could give birth on my own.

I tried to sit up but that just made it worst, I could feel the sweat dripping down my face. I swallowed hard trying to stay conscience. I pulled up the skirt of my dress trying to use it to prop me up, at that time I felt a sudden urge to push and I listened to that and pushed. The pain intensified but I kept listening to my body praying that it would guild me through this safely. I pushes again a strangle scream was pushed through my teeth, at that moment I felt weak I wanted to give up and close my eyes to let the darkness drag me down to a place where there is no more pain and i'd be happy. But I remembered that I had to very important people waiting for me and I had to pull through this for them, so I continued to push with all my might. I was able to tell that the baby's head was emerging and I reached down to grab it, at the same time I was still pushing guiding the baby out. At that very moment

I knew that I could do this and that I will do this, I continued to push as the shoulders emerged I grabbed them as well. After a few more pushes the baby fell into my hands and I immediately picked her up and placed her on my chest. I looks at her then she was indeed a girl a beautiful baby girl, with thick black hair and beautiful green eyes. She didn't cry she just breathed quickly her eyes darting everywhere.

I used my skirt to cover the baby, attempting to keep her warm. At that point the darkness was getting stronger pushing me down, I tried to stay away but I was to tired to weak and the darkness eventually won over me. Everything just seemed to wash away, it was dark for a few minutes or maybe hours I couldn't tell, then there were colors . At first I couldn't make out the shapes they were making then they suddenly became clear, they were pictures or flashbacks most likely. There were images of me and Loki, me and my old family, memories that I tried to suppressed, seeing our daughter for the first time. And then there were images that I haven't encountered, Loki out there dead and left alone, our baby dying in my arms, me dying holding my baby. They all tangled together making no sense I suddenly really wanted to wake up, I tried to wake up but nothing was happening. I tried to scream for help but nothing came out, I started to panic I could't die my baby needs me but there was nothing I could do I started to cry this was then end no goodbye to the ones I love abandoning my baby so soon after her birth. This wasn't how I dreamt this would happen, this wasn't what I signed up for. But then a miracle happened and the darkness began to lighten, maybe I was wrong about dying maybe I was strong enough. The light became brighter and brighter and shapes started to form, first a bright like over head then the ceiling soon I was about to hear voices around me talking in urgent whispers. I could't make out what they we saying they were still so far away, but as more things became clear the voices got closer. Then I could hear the words they were saying and the things they said worried me.

"What are we going to tell her when she wakes up, this is going to kill her." A male voice said in a husky whisper. Was there something wrong with my baby, is Loki ok? I tried to ask but still no words came out.

"We must tell her as gently as possible, who knows how strong her spirt will be once she wakes." A women's voice answered back in a soothing motherly voice, I tried to remember who this was but my thoughts were so jumbled that I couldn't really think clearly.

"Have they brought him back?" The male asked. There was some shifting like someone moved.

"Yes, they've put him in the morgue." The female announce and it seemed at that moment everything clicked into place, Thor and Frigga were talking quietly out the hall and they were talking about someone in the morgue. At that moment I found my voice, and I was able to finally ask the question I wanted to so bad.

"Who is in the morgue?" I asked my voice still very week, they rushed into my room the moment they hear me talk. Frigga gently stroked my hair.

"Hello dear how are you feeling" She asked clearly dodging my question, that made me panic because she never keeps things from me.

"Where's my baby, where is Loki are they ok?" I ignored her question and pressed on mine, I saw her think about how to say something and I wanted to scream that she could tell me anything just don't make me wait a moment longer.

"Your baby is fine, but Loki is not." She said slowly, for some reason she was being careful in what she was saying, then Thor confirmed the one thing that broke my world.

"Sister, while battling to save me Loki got injured." He said, looking down not able to look me in my eyes.

"How bad?" I asked even though I knew the answer already but I needed to hear it said to me.

"We are not one hundred percent sure on the extent of his injuries." He tried to counter my question.

"How bad Thor!" I raised my voice irritated at their pity games trying to protect me. Tear were already falling with he uttered the words.

"Lilly, first let me apologize I broke my oath. I had no way to save him, it happened when he was saving my life. Lilly Loki is gone and I'm so sorry i-i don't know how to make this right." He eventually ran out of words to say to me, I felt like all my veins were filled with ice I couldn't breath right. I literally felt my heart rip into two, a strangled cry escaped my lips I clutched my hands to my chest trying to hold my heart together. My mind stopped thinking I was frozen as everything I knew came crashing down, it seemed to my like the world just got a little darker. My head wasn't letting me process things I was frozen in the one endless moment of horror and pain. It felt like hours before I could move Frigga and Thor stayed by my side once I was unfrozen I lunged at Thor.

"YOU PROMISED, YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D BRING HIM HOME. YOU LET HIM DIE YOU DESTROYED MY FAMILY, I HATE YOU I FUCKING HATE YOU." I screamed at him while tears fell and I waled on him with my hands trying to physically hurt him. Some time in the mix of hitting and screaming I had got out of bed and pushed him into a corner. My hitting became strong and soon I was causing him pain, in the back of my mind I heard Frigga call for help and then there were hand on my pulling me back which only pissed me off more.

"GET YOU FUCKING HANDS OFF OF MY, LET ME GO HE KILLED HIM ITS HIS FAULT ALL HIS FAULT. LET ME GO PLEASE JUST LET GO OF ME, please just let go." By the end they had my tied down to the bed and one nurse was filling a syringe with a cloudy liquid. At that time my anger felt from me leaving only a terrible pain in it's wake a pain that will never heal. I felt the needle go into my arm and soon my eyes became droopy and the room became blurred, the last thing I heard before I went under was Loki saying "I love you Lilly."

***So I hope you guys liked it, please leave a comment if there is anything I did that you did't like. Love you guys :) ***


	4. Chapter 4: New Life

***Hello again reader, I will start to upload a lot more now that I'm settled in a place. There will be spoilers so if you haven't watched the second Thor and hate spoilers don't read. Disclaimer, Lillianna and the baby belong to me everyone else belongs to Marvel. R&amp;R I really love the reviews and it motivates me to move on with the story***

**Lilly's POV**

Slowly the world came back to me, no one was around when I woke up. I tried to move but I noticed that I was still strapped down to the bed. I tried to break them but they were to strong, or was it that I was too weak to break them? A ton of questions floated around in my head but there was no one to answer them. The I heard foots steps my heart rate sped up hoping, though I knew it wouldn't be him I still had hope. Frigga rounded the corner then and I felt the weight of disappointment crash down on my chest.

"Oh good you're awake, your daughter has been waiting for you. I'll go get here for you if you feel like you can control your feelings." She put her hands on her hips waiting for my answer. That made me a little made they were keeping my baby from me because I attacked Thor.

"I am fine, bring her to me you cannot keep my baby from me." I said I a firm voice, I was getting irritated but I just barley showed it. She nodded and left the room, I really hope she planned to untie me so that I could hold my precious baby. She was back after a long moment with a little bundle in her arms.

"Untie her arms only." She ordered, they untied me and I flexed my arms. They were sore from being in one position for a long time. She the handed me my baby and I forgot everything else. She looked so much like her father that it stole my breath away. Her eyes were open staring into mine, they were a lovely green color. She had thick black hair, and is was just as messy as her father's. I felt tears fall down my cheeks, she was utterly beautiful and all mine. A name popped into my head and I knew it would be perfect.

"Cassandra Adalia Lokidotire." She looked up and me an I knew it fit, everyone was quiet around me giving me and my baby our bonding time. "Only if your father could see you, he'd be so proud." I leaned down and kissed her on the head, the pain that was weighing down on my chest lifted slightly. With my daughter by my side I can handle losing the man I loved with everything within me. We just sat there looking into each other's eyes, not wanting to break this beautiful moment.

"It's time to feed her lilly, so say goodbye." My head snapped up at that, I could feel the color of my eyes change with my anger.

"What do you mean say goodbye she is my baby and I will keep her by my side. I am fully capable of feeding my child." I growled, some of them stepped closer thinking that I might attack again. "Oh back off you loons, I'm fine but you ain't taking my baby." It was quiet for a long moment.

"Fine you can keep her, only because we have no right to her. But you better keep yourself in check Lillianna because I am not afraid to take her from you." Frigga finally answered.

"You think I'd be stupid enough to attack with my baby around you're sadly mistaken." I hissed back at her, how could anyone think even for just a moment that I would hurt my baby. As they left a thought popped up into my head and I smile. They brought me to a beautiful room everything painted in golds and purples. I placed Cassie in her cradle and lay down on the bed planing to get some sleep. Cassie woke me up a couple of hours later and as I catered to her needs I began planning out the plan in my head, it would be tricky and hard to do. But I would do it for her so she could live a happy life. I began packing her things when a knock on the door came. I hid the packing materials and went to answer the door. When I swung the door open Sif stood there looking uncomfortable.

"Lilly, I must warn you may I come in so that we could talk?" She asked in a hushed whisper. I moved aside so that she could enter. She went straight to the couch, I closed the door and joined her on the couch. "Lilly they are planning to take you daughter they are trying to find a reason to give to the All Father so that he'd grant them ownership to her." She said quickly, my eyes were blazing once she was done.

"I wanna know now who's side are you on, remember who taught you all you know and who raised you like a sister. And who can destroy you with a flick of my wrist if you fool me.

"I am on your side, no one she steal a child from them mother." She said and I read the truth in her words.

"Ok then you could help me, I need to get Cassie out of here before they can take her from me. I know a secret passage into Midgard but I need someone to help me get there without trouble. Are you up to helping me? Or am I in this alone?" I watched as she thought this over, after about a minute I began to worry if she would turn on me.

"Alright, I'll help you only because I believe in the potential of this young child and in you. You can start something new." I stood up and hugged her, she hugged back briefly. "You must go soon do not linger here or they will find you. Run Lilly and don't look back keep this precious baby safe." Then she ran out of the room. I hurried to where I stashed the stuff and resumed packing, I packed as much memories as I could carry and ran out of the room. Cassie was tucked against my chest with a wrap around her to hide her. I went to the boat that I stole and hid and jumped in speeding off toward our freedom. I could hear when they finally noticed that I was gone and I sped up, pretty I saw the hole and prayed that Loki taught me right. Right as we entered I closed me eyes and when I reopened them we were in an abandoned meadow in Midgard. I stopped the boat and got out, I found the place were Loki had hidden a car in case this was to ever happen. I get in strapped in Cassie and took off to the house we bought for vacations. It took 30 minutes to get there, Cassie was asleep and I carefully pulled her from the car and walked to the door and to our new life. At lease till I finishes with my other plan that is.

***Sorry it is so short, I try to make the next one longer love you guys R&amp;R***


	5. Author's Note

**Dear Reader, I want to thank each and every one of you for all your review and view. This is the first story that has gotten all good reviews. Thank you for inspiring me to keep moving forward with this story, if you looked at my other story you'd know that I've kind of given up on that one But I wont do that to this one. I love you guys so much and thank you for everything. 3 :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitors

***Hello dear readers, I decided to post another chapter this week. I know it's weird that I'm posting a lot faster but I have a lot of time on my hands. There may be some material in this chapter that could be triggering to some people so please read with caution. Disclaimer, I only own Lillianna and Cassandra. Loki and the rest belongs to Marvel. I hope you like this chapter please R&amp;R let me know how you like it! 3 :)***

**Lilly's POV**

Cassie woke me up at a quarter to two in the morning, it had been a long night and I was still tired. In fact it had been a long couple of months, I wasn't holding up well. I was barley able to care for me and my baby, I had also gone back to my old habits of cutting. Some nights when I couldn't stop thinking about him I'd drink till I passed out, I would yell at Cassie whenever she wouldn't stop crying. I put a good many of holes in the walls, thank God we owned this house and it was paid for. I didn't have to worry about to many bills, I guess it was another plan of Loki's paying the bills heavily in advance. Sometime I hallucinate that he is there by my side, then I'd blink and he would disappeared. The house was always a mess, I never really had the energy to clean. I really hadn't had the energy to do much of anything besides lay in bed and cry.

I never had visitors or phone calls, I never went out the house except to get groceries or diapers. Every now and then I'd have a major breakdown crying in the bathroom till I passed out. I almost lost my life a few time, cutting too deep, or drinking to much. Sometimes I wish I could just float away, this pain was so intense I could hardly bear it. Then one day I found a paper with the plan I made months ago, that turn things around for me.

I started to dress better. I started to clean the house and take care of Cassie. The pain began to lift as I began planning. I started going out of the house to self defense lessons, and learning to shoot. I still was cutting and drinking though not as much. One day there was a knock at my door, I was suspicious because I didn't know anyone and no one knew were I was. I grabbed the gun I hide under my pillow, hid it behind me back and moved slowly to the door. I looked through the peephole and relaxed a bit, I opened the door still holding the concealed gun.

"Sif? How in the fuck did you find me. Does the others know about this? Are they coming?" I asked not able to stop myself. She walked in like it was nothing and looked around. I became irritated, how dare she come here out of no where and ignore me.

"I looked for you for a while and no nobody knows about this, I burned all the evidence about you that I found. It looks like your doing well here place is clean there is food in the cabinets and in the fridge. Where is Cassie though?" She said after a few moments pause. She sat down on the couch making herself at home.

"She is sleeping, why are you here Sif?" I asked again, my irritation flared again. I put the gun down liking how here eyes got wide when she saw it. I was thankful that that day I decided to wear a long sleeve shirt.

"I came to check up on you, I'm still on your side you know." That shocked me to the core. She just sat there waiting for me to speak.

"I'm fine Sif, so is Cassie. You don't have to worry about me, I've been able to take care of the both of us without help." I said a little sharp, If she'd have come about a month earlier I wouldn't have been able to lie as good. I held my breath hoping that she couldn't see through this lie.

"Well, I guess your right. The house is clean, I can see you have food. You also have protection, so I'm glad your doing well. I promise that I will alert you if they ever find your whereabouts, stay safe and have a good life Lillianna." She got up and walked out the door, I watched her leave but I couldn't feel safe just yet. I always carried the gun near me but out of a very curious Cassie's hands. At three months she was already reaching for things and she was kind of able to hold her torso up for a few seconds. It was funny when you made her laugh, you couldn't help joining her in laughter. At two months I noticed that she had dimples, people loved her automatically. I never left her with a babysitter or daycare no matter what the erred was I couldn't stand to leave her then have something happen to her.

Sometimes she sleep through the night, others she is up every two hours. As the days passed I started to see more and more of Loki pop out in her. Like her attitude, she does have her father's attitude. It's kind of funny to watch her scream and slam her little fist down on her bassinet when I didn't prepare her bottle fast enough. At one point I noticed that her skin would turn a lightish blue color, like a dull repetition of Loki's skin. I also saw some of me in her, live her strength. She has hit me when throwing her temper tantrums and it left a little bruise. Her eyes changed slightly to a more blue color rather than green.

Most nights when it's time to put her to bed I sit in the rocking chair that I brought from Asgard that used to be Loki's. I would sing to her, or sometimes tell her stories from my passed. Like how I met her dad, and how much he loved her even if he never got to see her. Then I would tell her how much he would still love her and would be so proud. Sometimes I would cry while saying those things and she would just lay there and listen.

I had just put her down when another knock came to the door. I grabbed the gun again and went to the door, I couldn't see out of the peephole so I slowly opened the door gun pointed and ready.

"Hello Lillianna, Welcome back." Said a female voice, I open the door farther and there stood Natasha. I suddenly got worried, why was she here and how the hell is everyone keep finding me.

"What the hell are you doing here! How did you find me?" I snapped, I still had the gun pointed at her. Her lips turned up in a smile, but it was friendly rather that evil. I kind of relaxed a little but I didn't drop the gun.

"I'm here because I wanted to visit you, and there is a resource that I rely on to get information." She said I looked at her trying to see if she was lying. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" She added a little annoyed. I moved aside to let her in, I followed her to my living room where she sat right where Sif did. I put the gun down close to me and looked at her waiting for her to talk. I watched as she took In the baby things around the living room. "You and Loki had a baby?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, her name is Cassandra she is a couple months old." I replied.

"Where is she, and where is Loki." She asked innocently, but the last question still hurt me.

"Cassia is asleep in my room and Loki...well um he's...dead." I forced out tears stinging my eyes, I tried hard to not cry. I watched at she took it all in and her face grew sad.

"I am so sorry for you loss, I bet it has to be hard to deal with." She whispered, she looked as though she might cry as well.

"I've pushed through, but I have a baby to worry about so I pulled myself together for her." I said sternly, I didn't need her pity. After all she and the rest did try to kill him once a long time ago, and me too. She noticed me go on the defensive and she smiled.

"No need to get upset about talking to me, I know we had a hard first meeting but that is in the past now. Can't we be friends? Put the past behind up?" She asked holding out her hand. I stared at it like it was a live wire, I wasn't sure what to do.

"I guess but if you double cross me I will kill you, and I wont miss this time." I replied grasping her and shaking it. "So what have you been up too?" I asked and we continued to talk to late into the night.


	7. Chapter 6: The Reveal

***Hello there dear readers, are you ready for another chapter In this wonderful story? I thought so, so here it is ready for you guys to read. I only own lillianna and Cassandra everyone else belongs to Marvel. Please R&amp;R thank you love you guys 3 :)***

**Lilly's POV**

After a while of talking with Natasha she convinced me to do some training work with them, I looked at her carefully making sure that she wasn't just leading me into a trap. She seemed to be sincere in her attempts to make amends.

"I don't know the others wouldn't like it if I was there. I did try to kill you guys along with trying to take over the world with my husband while pregnant." I said feeling bad about all the things that I had done. That shocked me, I never used to feel bad about the bad things I'd done With Loki gone I just wasn't my self.

"Oh don't worry no one is really there anymore. Tony went off with pepper one a get away to Hawaii, Steve is around but is to busy learning about this new world and trying to get caught up, Clint, Bruce and me are the only ones around. They won't mind once they've seen that you're different and that Loki is dead." At the mention of Loki I flenched a little. "Sorry, and they will get so attached to this little angel." She smiled down at Cassie fast asleep in my arms.

"Ok when did you want me to stop by?" I asked, still doubting in my mind wether I should go or not.

"Lets go now, I'll take you. Don't worry it will be fine." She walked us to her car and I got in holding Cassie close to my chest. "Don't you have a car seat for her?" She looked at Cassie worried.

"No because I don't have a car, and I don't go to many places." She sighed and drove off, we drove for an hour before we arrived. I followed her inside, when we got to where clint and bruce were they instantly jumped up ready for an attack.

"Boys sit down, she isn't here to hurt anyone." Natasha reassured them.

"Where is Loki?" Clint asked, again I flinched and held Cassie closer.

"He was killed in the battle that Thor and Jane were just in." The words stung and I was fighting to keep back tears. I felt Natasha rub my back soothingly. "All the while Lilly was locked up in Asgard pregnant with this little wonder of joy. She went into labor and people were to busy with themselves that she gave birth to her on the floor and almost lost her life. She came back because they want to take her baby away. She is only here to raise her family." After she stopped speaking everyone just sat there quietly, they melted after a while.

"What is her name?" Bruce asked me, walking up and looking down at Cassie.

"Cassandra Adalia Lokidottier." I replied back softly. After the uncomfortable beginning we talked for a while then I began training. This went on for several months, then everything about my plan was complete. I left Cassie with Natasha telling her that I was returning to Asgard to try and get more of my stuff. Then I left, it was easy to find the boat and the portal. It took me about a half hour to return. I was wearing olive green dress the was short in the front long in the back with black material wrapping around the waist from under the breast to the top of my hips, on my shoulders was also black. I also wore knee high black boots with black nylons.

I had Loki's staff with me and my anger for the death of my husband. I was lucky, no one was in the halls as I walked to the thrown room. I came up to the door and didn't knock I just pushed both doors open. Odin was on his thrown Thor was standing on the steps talking with him.

"Lilly? What is this your doing." Thor asked when he saw the staff and my expression.

"Revenge." Was that only word I said before I attacked.

I lunged at Thor bring the Staff down in a arch and sliced trough his armor at the chest a red line formed. I used my foot and kicked him hard enough that he fell, I walked over and kicked him again in the side then kneeled on him my knees pressing into his ribs. I felt a couple snap under my pressure. I put the staff to his throat ready to slit it when he some how knocked me off him. I flipped back onto me feet in a crouch, he lunged at me and I ducked to the side. He caught me from behind but I used his arms to help me flip over backwards over his head, I kicked his legs out and forced him to kneel my hand wrapped around his throat. I keep squeezing hard and harder. Then strong arms pulled at me yanking me back, I kicked and screamed but it was no use Odin was stronger than me.

He kept pulling me till we were in a darkened room. Once the door closed the arms seemed to change taking another shape, thinner but still strong. They were no longer restraining me but embracing me. I felt a pair of lips at me ear

"You do not need to revenge my death princess, for I am not dead." said a familiar voice. I turned around but it was to dark to see. Suddenly the lights flipped on and instead of Odin there in front of me it was Loki.

***I put the link to the outfit lilly wore to Asgard on my profile. Also let me know if you guys would like a lemon scene between lilly and loki.***


	8. Chapter 7: Our secret

***Hello dear readers, I feel like uploading another chapter because I'm bored. I only own Lillianna and Cassandra, everyone else belongs to Marvel. Warning there will be some lemon in the chapter she if you don't like don't read.***

**Lilly's POV**

I couldn't think clearly this wasn't happening to me he was dead they wouldn't lie to me about that. Is must have gone so mad with rage that I blacked out, or maybe they killed me. That must be it they killed me, but how I was so sure about my self what's going to happen to my baby girl. While I stood there like an idiot Loki was patient and waited for me to speak.

"Omg I'm dead, those bastards killed me. That's fucking messed up, I'm just glad I hid our baby with people I can trust. I didn't think that they would kill me, at lease I'm with you." I hugged him close it was like coming home from a long trip. I felt him shake with laughter and I looked up at him. "What's so funny." I asked a little irritated, I was dead and so was he and we've left our baby behind with no parents.

"I'm laughing because you're not dead neither am I." He said.

"That's not true how could you be alive?" I said with tears in my eyes, he held me close and gently stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"You didn't really think that I would leave you behind did you?" He did have a point, but I was still confused.

"What about Odin where is he." I already knew the answer before I asked but I needed him to say it.

"He went for me, he is the one that died." I smiled. "What is with the smile my love.

aa "With you impersonating the king I can come home. It perfect." He looked down at me confused. "After I had Cassie they wanted to take her from me, so I ran to the place you had for us. I've been on Midgard for a while raising her and training to come here and take revenge of your death." I watched as he began to understand a huge smile broke out on his face and he leaned down to kiss me passionately like he was a starving man eating for the first time. I kissed back with the same passion

"So we have a daughter?" He asked after we reluctantly broke apart.

"Yes, Cassandra Aurora Lokidottire." I took out the picture I brought with me in case they captured me and showed him. I watched as tear filled his eyes, I have to admit this is the first time I've seen him cry since our wedding.

a "She is perfect, where is she?" He handed the picture back to me.

"She is back on Midgard with the avengers they've been helping so much with my training and watching her. I was sort of a mess when I left, I'm glad you weren't somewhere watching from the heavens." I hugged him not wanting to left him go thinking that this might be a dream and he'll disappear. He leaned down and kisses me again this time with more power and he clutched me to him. I felt like ever nerve in my body was alive, where ever we touched felt like fire a seductive burning need within me. In a flash I fount my back against the wall, we broke apart to catch out breath. I took the moment to get rid go the top part of his armor, and gasp at his beautiful chest. Being apart made me forget how beautiful he was underneath all his clothes.

He waited as I regained my thoughts, and the the fire got worse I needed him and now. He must have felt it as well because our lips connected with such force that made me moan slightly and that spurred him on. His hand found the zipper of my dress and undid it, I let it slip of my body. I felt his hand wonder over my exposed flesh driving me insane. I felt his lips move to my ear,

"I've have been waiting a year to touch you, being in that damn cell drove me nuts. Now I have you my princess and I'm not letting you go." I felt him kisses his way to my neck then bite softly gaining another moan from me. His hand gripped just under my butt and pick me up, he started walking backward till he hit the bed and fell back leaving me on top. I kisses him then made a trail down to his neck then to his collarbone where I kissed and nipped earning myself a moan from him. I kissed down his chest to to the top of his bottoms and with my teeth I removed them. Then I crawled back up his body, I sat on top of his hip and ground against him moaning with him this time. I smirked knowing that I was teasing him. I stopped my actions right before he was about to finish, he growled at my and I giggled. I sat up straight and removed my bra, I watched as his breathing pick up speed and laughed again. Then I got off him completely and I heard him whimper.

"Impatient are we my love?" I laughed again and removed the rest of what was left of my clothing. I climbed back on the bed super slow drawing this out. Once I was in reaching point he grabbed me flipped us and shoved in to me, he had to cover my mouth as I screamed out in pleasure. His lips replaced his hand as he beg and to thrust. My hands tangled in his hair and my legs wrapped around his waist, he went slow teasing me back and when I tried to thrust my hip he held them down. It was my turn to whimper, he chuckled and sped up not by much thought. My body was on fire, I couldn't get enough of him. This had to be the best every with him both of us burning the a need so strong it could kill, pretty soon we were both Extremely close. He kissed me again to muffle both if our screams as we finished together, after that we just laid there together Coming down from our high. I was surprise to notice he was shaking and was I.

"Damn." I said once I was able to catch my breath.

"I know." He said back, that was the last of our conversation as we took in the fact that we were together again. "You can't tell anyone who i am ok?"

"I know love, I'm going to have to get Cassie soon." He nodded and held me close. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up is was dressed and so was he.

"Hi there sleeping beauty." I smile and sat up, I felt a little head rush and swayed a bit. He caught me before I fell off the bed. "You ok there love?" I nodded.

"Yeah, just a little head rush." I got up slower this time, i sighed. "I should be going Cassie is waiting, I will be back though." He hugged me.

"Hurry back to me my princess." I kissed him and walked back to where I put the boat and went home to our baby.

"You look good, what happened?" Natasha asked as I walked, Cassie was in her swing asleep.

"Nothing we are moving back, I got it all settled out." I said picking Cassie up and hugging her, Natasha came over to me.

"Are you sure it is safe?" She asked worried.

" I promise, and I will visit of corse you guys love Cassie and she loves you." I looked at her, after a while she nodded.

"Ok stay safe, you can always come back." She kissed my cheek then Cassie's and left. I began packing, we didn't leave till the next day, once I got there people surrounded me.

"Look Lilly is back."

"Lilly's back?"

"Lilly!" I heard Sif scream over the crowd, she pushed her way over to me. "What the heck are you doing back it is not safe?"

"Relax dear friend I have spoken to Odin, he has granted my permission to live here in peace with my daughter." I said and got out of the boat, I had Cassie in one arm my luggage in the other. "Please let my through I have things I must do." I walked through the aisle that the made for me and went to my room. Everything was the same, I spent some time packing till there was a knock at my door. I opened it, out side was "Odin" I pulled him in quickly and by the time the door was closed he was Loki.

" Welcome home my princess." He said then kissed me. "Where is my daughter?" I point to the crib, I followed him and watched as he picked her up. She looked into his eyes and after a moment a amazing smile broke across her tiny face.

"She recognizes you, while you were gone I showed her pictures you and told her and you." I looked again and he was crying and holding her close. I wiped away the tears, holding back my own,

"She is absolutely beautiful just like her mother. My sweet Cassie I promise to protect you, till the end of time. You will grow up strong and a fighter. I love you my little girl." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. I put my arm around both of them.

"I finally get the family I've always wanted." I kissed them both.

"No we get the family we've always wanted." He correct.


	9. Chapter 8: Plans for Our Future

***Hello dear readers, I am so glad that you liked that last chapter I wasn't quite sure how you guys would like it. Thank you again for your spectacular review, I haven't gotten this far in any of my old stories. "You don't have any other stories." you say? Well thats because it got so bad that I just deleted them all. Almost all my reviews we negative and I jut made me not want to upload anymore, so thank you guys for keeping it positive. Disclaimer: I only own Lillianna and Cassandra everyone else belongs to Marvel. I hope you like this chapter it might be a bit dull I apologize. Thank you guys so much, love you guys 3 :)***

**Lilly's POV**

I had fallen asleep in Loki's arms, as we watched out daughter sleep peacefully. We didn't talk much afraid to ruin the moment, it was finally happening my perfect family was here and safe. When I woke up Loki was gone, I could tell that he helped unpack and took care of the baby. There was a small piece of paper sitting on my pillow, I picked it up and read it smiling.

_Dear My Beautiful Princess,_

_ I had to return to the person that I'm not, but do not fret my love I will be back before sundown so that i may hold you again. Give my lovely daughter a kiss for me and let her know that I will also return to rocking her back to sleep. Please try not to murder anyone while I'm gone. I love you, more that my own heart._

_Your Beloved King,_

_ Loki._

I felt tears fall down my cheeks and wiped them away, at that moment Cassie woke up. I took care of her, once she was content I made sure that I hid all my weapons, which for a lady is a bit more than I should own. There was a knock on the door, when I opened it there stood Sif. I squealed and hugged her, she hugs me back tightly.

"I saw you come in, did you have to attack Thor though? Has Odin punished you yet." I put a hand on her shoulder and laughed.

"No he understands the mothers need to protect her child, Thor threatened her there for I was acting only in self-defense." I said as I invited her in, I was happy that I just made a new pot of coffee. I poured us each a cup then sat down, Cassie was in her swing asleep.

"You are very lucky that Odin loves you like a daughter, he would never spare anyone that way." She stated.

"I wouldn't call it luck. But what do I know?" I replied back, it was hard to sit here and talk about Odin when it wasn't really him. But I loved Loki enough to protect him from even the nicest people on Asgard. At that moment Cassie decided to wake up, I went over to her and picked her up. As I changed and fed her Sif kept talking.

"You've got to be careful though, they still want Cassie to themselves. But the motivation is different, they are scared that she will become like you and Loki. They don't want that to happen because they don't want to hurt her." Sif said rather quickly like she was afraid someone would hear her.

"They wont touch my baby, trust me on this. She is more protected than anyone in the world." I looked down at her, she was watching Sif with such intensity it was a bit funny. I hugged her close and kissed her head. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Sif got up and opened it. There stood Odin, he had a couple of boxes in his arms.

"Oh, I am truly sorry girls am I intruding?" He said smiling at me, then he directed his attention back to Sif. "I need to speak with Lilly for a bit alone." He told her, she nodded and waved goodbye then left. Odin came in and closed the door, when he turned around he was Loki again.

"I've missed you my love." I said when i thought that i was safe. He came and sat next to me taking Cassie in his arms.

"It has been a very long day for me indeed, all I wanted was to be with the two most beautiful women in the universe." He leaned in and kissed me then kissed Cassie's forehead, she was starting to drift to sleep in his arms. I heard him humming to her rocking her slightly. My heart throbbed at the sight, how was I so blessed to have this lovely family. "I couldn't ask for anything more in this world, I never pictured myself as a father or husband till I met you. Pretty soon this kingdom will be ours." He looked at me and winked. "I have a plan, but it means that for a while you'll have to go on with this whole charade that I'm dead. Once I make a few changes and get them where I want them then I will reveal myself to them, they wont take it lightly at first but they will soon grow to know and obey me as King. Then you will become my Queen and together we will rule Asgard and raise our princess to be the greatest warrior around." I smiled and kisses him again.

"That is an excellent plan my love. I will do anything you ask of me." He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear than cupped my cheek, I leaned against his hand eyes closed.

"I can't wait till we don't have to hide anymore. When we can stand over Asgard together and watch as everyone bows at our feet." I smiled. "Oh and I got you both something." He grabbed a small box and handed it to me, I opened it and inside was a beautiful gold diamond locket inside. I opened it and there was a picture of him and Cassie together he was standing by a window holding her both looking at each other. It was breath-taking the way the sun hit them made it look angelic in a way, I felt the tears fall as I looked at it.

"It's absolutely beautiful thank you love." I put it on then kissed him. Then he handed me another box.

"This is Cassie's." I opened the second box and there sat the same locket but with sapphires instead of diamonds. I opened it and there was two pictures one of me and her and the same one of him and her, again tears fell as I put it on her.

"Thank you so much love they are beautiful." I kissed him again, we sat there for a while catching up as Cassie slept in his arms.

"I never did ask you, how did the birth go?" He asked after a while, I looked at him and shook my head.

"I was alone, no one would come to help. I almost lost my life because of it, I was screaming and screaming but no one came." I watched at he grew angry.

"I am so sorry my love, I'm glad you're both here with me. I don't think I could go on if you both were gone." He looked back down at Cassie brushing hair out of her eyes. "She has a ton of hair." He chuckled slightly.

"Well yeah, she has two parents will lush hair. I don't think I'll ever be able to cut it." I smiled down at her. Finally she woke up, I fed her as Loki got up and looked around the room. "What are you looking for my love?" I asked watching him closely.

"My staff where did you put it princess?" He asked.

"In the closet on the top left careful there's a lot of sharp things up there." He went and grabbed it smiling again.

"It's been so long I though they took it, how did you get it?" He looked over to me.

"I am you're wife, I can do anything if you give me the chance." It was my turn to wink at him

"I saw you use it on Thor, where on earth did you learn to fight like that? I'll admit you are slightly better than I am." He laughed again coming to sit next to me and pull me against him.

"Well while I was living on Asgard the Avengers helped me train for this without a problem, the kind of took pity on me when they found out that you were dead. They love Cassie so much, I had a lot of help one way or another I was determined that i would avenge your death. I would not stop till everyone that hurt us was dead at me feet." I looked up at him with a fire in me eyes.

"Ah my princess, always there for my. I am glad to hear that no matter what you'd avenge me. You know I'd do the same for you, everyone would perish same with Cassie. You two are the only thing in the world that means anything to me, trust me one scratch on either of you and people will fall at me feet for mercy." I smiled and kissed him.

"That's my God of mischief." I smiled and laid against him eyes closed Cassie in my arms and his wrapped around us both and that is how we fell asleep.


	10. Author Note

**Dear readers, I need your help. I want to know some of the things you want me to put into the stories I want to hear your opinions on this. I am slowly losing material for the story leave a comment on this chapter of scenes, characters, plots from movies, Ect that you want me to put in my story i would love to involve you guys in it. So please let me know, I love you guys 3 :)**


	11. Chapter 9: Our Perfect Daughter

***Hello dear readers, I'm going to do a time skip in this chapter to kind of get things rolling. If you don't like it please let me know in a non negative way. I only own Lillianna and Cassie, everyone else belongs to Marvel. I hope you like this chapter.***

**Loki's POV Time Skip: 6 Years Later**

I was in one of the various rooms I build so that I could be with my two most beautiful girls without anyone knowing that I was still alive. I was almost time for me to make my appearance and take over, everyone is so sure of me that they will have no choice whether to bow down or not. Cassie was the only with me at the moment, Lilly was out socializing and getting people to trust her once again. Cassie was practicing archery, ever since she was able to walk we started teaching her different things like Archery, Basic self-defense, Balance, and Etiquette. Getting her ready to be a proper princess and warrior, she loved the trainings but she had a hard time fitting in with the other kids. I think it was because of who her parents were, but she never let it bother her and she just kept trying to make made my proud to see how strong she was, but it also worried me what if she opposes to what we are about to do? What if she turns against us to save her friends.

"Daddy, it's not working right." She snapped me out of my thinking, I went over to help her.

"That's because you are holding it wrong princess, here let me help." I put my hand on top of hers that held the bow and brought it up to level with the target. "You have to be very straight and stiff, now pull the arrow back till your fingers touch the corner of your mouth. Then when your ready let go, try to stay steady when you let go." I stepped back giving her a little room, she waited a few minutes then let go. You could hear the arrow whistling as it flew fast and hit the target right in the middle.

"Daddy, I did it I hit the target It!" She screamed and jumped around, I smiled at her she looked so happy it make my heart-throb. She was going to make a great warrior and Princess when the time comes.

"Very good Cass, now try again without my help." She nodded and loaded another arrow, she aimed and shot. That arrow split through the first one, I actually cheered with her She would be a lively competition to Clint back on Midgard. But i would never let her near them after what is about to happen, they would want to hurt her once they knew I was back. I watched her shoot for about an hour before I left to pretend to be Odin again for what I hoped would be the very last time. The moment I sat down Thor and Frigga came barging in.

"Father we want to talk to you about Lillianna." Thor said immediately. "She is up to something, she has been talking to everyone and trying to get them on her side. I have a feeling she was to take over Asgard, I think we should stop her before it gets to far." He said in a rush like he was afraid to say anything.

"No, leave her be you have destroyed her life as it is. She is doing nothing wrong at all talking to people is not a crime. Come back to me when you have a real crime to report, don't waste my time." They just looked at me completely shocked then turned and left the room.

**Cassie's POV**

I kept firing the arrows getting used to the feeling it made me feel, I always enjoyed these lessons. They always made me feel strong and powerful, and I got to do it with mom or dad and that was even more special. After a while I got bored with shooting and put away my bow and arrow, then I walked to the outside garden where I loved to walk around and look at the flowers. I noticed there were some kids there so I went over to talk to them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" I asked as I got closer, they all turned to look at me.

"None of you business, Cassandra go away." Said a blonde haired boy.

"I just want to play with you." I replied stepping closer.

"No one wants to play with you, your parents are monsters there for you are to freak." Said a brunette girl. That made me mad, I hated when people talked bad about my mom and dad.

"No they are not, you just don't know them. They are very nice." I said clenching my hands into fist.

"They killed a bunch of people, they are murderers." Said the brunette girl again. That made me really mad I started to see everything in red, I lunged at her making us both fall to the ground with me on top. I started punching her again and again, all the kids were screaming.

"Cassandra Adailia Lokidotire! What are you doing get of her right now." I felt my mother pull me off the girl who was now bleeding a lot, I struggled against my mom but she kept pulling me back to our room. Once inside she sat me on the couch. "What in the heavens was that Cassie, you don't hit people that bad." She said scowling at me.

"They call you and daddy murderers." I said tears falling down my cheeks, at that moment daddy came into the room. I shrank down into the cushions of the couch I never really got yelled at but when I do it's big.

"Cassie what you did was completely unacceptable. No matter what they say it's never right to hit somebody." Said mom, dad was just staring at her.

"Lilly maybe we shouldn't be to hard on her I mean look at all the things we've done, yelling at her would just make us hypocrites. We are also planing to do more bad things what would it look like if we yell at her then turn around and do the same ourselves. And isn't this what we've been teaching her all her life. Think about it for a minute love, what do we want to teach her?" Dad said placing a hand on my shoulder, I had no clue what they were talking about. My mom and dad never did anything bad.

"I guess you're right, maybe it's about time we told her everything and let her make the choice on whether or not she wants to be like us." Mom sat down next to me, the dad did they looked at me with worried faces.

"Ok, Cassie. When your mom and I met we were very young about your age, so we kind of grew up together. We weren't very nice to the other kids or even your uncle, we always teased and harassed others about different things. As we got older, we got meaner and started to beat up kids. Then there came a time when we learned that grandma and grandpa were lying to us so we got mad and hurt a lot of people. We also went down to Midgard and hurt a lot of people there, mommy was pregnant with you at the time but she was so mad that grandma and grandpa lied that she kept on fighting. In the end we got caught and thrown in the dungeon that was were you were born. Even since you were born grandma has been trying to take you away from us, so daddy had to remove grandpa and pretend to be him. Now in a couple of days daddy is going to tell everyone that grandpa is dead and that daddy is the king now, you'll be a princess and mommy will be the king. Do you want to be a princess and stay with mommy and daddy or go with grandma?" Daddy looked down at me I could tell he was very scared, I turned to mommy who looked the same. I thought about it for a moment, it sounded fun and I wouldn't get into trouble for being mean.

"Yes daddy I'll stay with you. Do I get to wear pretty dresses?" Daddy and mommy both laughed and hugged me.

"As many pretty dresses as you want princess, anything you want just tell me." Daddy kissed the top of my head.

**Lilly's POV**

I was so happy they Cassie didn't freak out about our story, given we didn't go into detail so as to not scare her. With that weight off my shoulders I was able to focus at the task at hand, getting us both for the ceremony tomorrow. I already have our dresses picked out and ready to go.

"Ok, so after daddy shows himself to the kingdom. He is going to talk about how he and grandpa made up this plan and that he is not king. Then he will introduce us as queen and princess, then we will walk up and stand next to him I'll be on the right and you'll be on the left. When you walk in your dress hold it up slightly so you don't trip on it, then when we are standing next to him we wait till everyone bows first the we curtsy and go to our chairs your's the smallest one. Is that ok with you" I instructed her, hoping that she remembered everything I taught her.

"Yes mommy, I learned that last year in etiquette class." She said showing my her curtsy.

"Perfect my baby, your just so perfect you are going to make a wonderful princess." I said hugging her close, this is going to be absolutely perfect my husband and daughter ruling all of Asgard as an unstoppable force. I laughed into her hair and she laughed with me and it was a wonderful start.


	12. Author's Note: PLEASE READ EXCITING NEWS

_**HEY! I know you guys have been waiting forever for this but I have decided to do a sequel on this story. Let me know if you guys are stoked about it, I wont give any details as to what it will be about sorry NO SPOILERS. But this story was so loved i just wasn't ready to call it The End. So stay tone to my account for the new story. I might also add some more side stories about loki and lilli.**_


End file.
